


Spring Emerges

by AlvinaStahl13



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvinaStahl13/pseuds/AlvinaStahl13
Summary: a poem about sprin





	Spring Emerges

The wind bits cold  
Chilling to the bone  
Gray sky above  
Shouts out, "SNOW!"  
Yet, from the white ground below  
A single bloom doth show  
A robin on a bare branch does land  
To tell the world at hand  
As the sun pokes through  
Here is an essential truth  
Do not despair  
Spring shall soon be here


End file.
